Slow and sneaky love
by spitfire4ever5
Summary: After and before failsafe story. Its about how Wally slowly starts falling in love with Artemis. I is no good with summaries. Just read it and give it a chance. My first mutichapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. Ive been working on it for a while but kept forgetting about it. This is going to be my first mutichapter story so updated may be slow. So did you guys hear about Young Justice only getting the rest of this season? Sucks right? Anyways hope you enjoy. **

***note: the preface takes place before episode 16 and the rest of the chapters should take place after it***

* * *

**Preface**

**Wally West/Kid Flash P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone and threw myself onto my bed. Rob can be a sneaky little person sometimes. I had been talking to him about this video game that just came out (which he had already had for weeks), when he suddenly decided to call the other team members. So before I could tell him no he had gotten hold of Megan and Connor. I couldn't hang up on Megan so I had to endure through most of it. When Artemis answered it just darkened the mood. She was pissed off at Robin because she was mad that he had woken her up. When I tried to shut her up, she just turned on me. So we ended up arguing even after the others had finished talking and hung up.

I don't even know the point of all the arguing. I know we hate each other but why can't we just call a "cease fire". I mean ugh I can't think right now. I don't even know why I'm thinking like this. I mean I hate her, right. Ya that's it. I hate her guts. Well maybe not her guts. How about, ugh. What am I am even thinking? I don't know if things will ever get better. But does she even want things to get better? This is pointless. Even if I want things to get better maybe she doesn't. How can that ever work? I just want to be able to be with the team without having to always come up with comebacks to her comments. And I know it isn't all her. I start a few arguments but sometimes I wish I could just have a normal conversation with Artemis without it turning into a fight. I really want us to be not just team members but friends.

Maybe we just need time to grow used to each other. Ya maybe that will solve it. Anyway. Wait what time is it? Oh man I completely forgot that Batman said that he wanted us to get to the mountain/cave for a training exercise. That means I better go to sleep. Well I still hope Artemis will lighten up about everything. I know I'm gonna try to.

* * *

**Hope you like this much. Chapters should be comming soon. I think I have the first 3 finished already. **

**Also try to do everything you can to save Young Justice and Green Lantern. This is a very hard time for both fandoms so stick SYBIOSI.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I is proud of myself. 2 chapteres in one day. Yay. Hope youe enjoy. Sorry if there are any errors. I dont have someone to proof read my storys yet.**

*note this is right after they wake up from the training excersice*

* * *

**Wally West/Kid Flash P.O.V.**

How can I explain what went wrong? I…there just isn't any words to use that fit. I know it wasn't real but it felt real to us. It was just horrible. I don't blame Megan or Batman because it was all of our faults that it got out of control. All of our reactions to … Artemis'… death combined together so Megan's mind took control. When I woke up I was in shock. For a minute I was confused and kinda happy when I saw Artemis wasn't dead. Then it really hit me. What had happened. Nothing had been real. It was a training exercise that was like programmed to make sure that we failed.

The first one to break the silence was Megan. And the first thing she said was sorry. Then Superboy almost yelled at Martian Manhunter and Batman. She actually had the worst experience during it. She saw the whole league then the team die. Then she just ran into Captain Marvel's arms and bust out crying. All we could do was stand there helpless. We didn't know how to comfort her so we just stayed quiet trying to get rid of the images replaying themselves in our heads. I just looked at Artemis and then looked away because just looking at her brought back the images of her dying.

I don't know at all why I overreacted to her death. I mean we're not close or anything. Ugh. Why? Why did I care so much when she died? Like when she died I just couldn't think straight. I lost control of myself and just let all of my inner emotions out. Some which I didn't even know where there. Some of which I can't understand. Like ugh.. Just why do I feel so confused? I should be feeling sad and relieved when right now I'm just feeling confused and overwhelmed by all these emotions. I can't think straight. I feel like running away from everything just like I always do but I know I'll have to confront everything sooner or later. I just don't think I can run away from this so easily. I feel like I'll have to admit all these feeling to myself soon or I'll just regret it later. Just like how in the training exercise I wished I had told Ar.. the team how much they meant to me. That they were amazing friends and that I wouldn't take back one moment spent with he.. them.

I slowly look around the room and see the faces of all my closest friends looking just hurt and almost overwhelmed, even Robin and Superboy who usually don't show much emotion. I still can't see Artemis' face but I know she's just trying to get a grip on reality. Just like everyone I was. Superboy is just staring at the ground while petting Wolf. Robin is still trying to calm his breathing. I know it's especially hard for him. He thinks of the team as like a second family. He's already lost one, and he thought that he had lost his second one. What's worse is that he must be thinking that he lead his second family to their death, which isn't true. Anyone of us would have done the same in order to save and protect the world. Aqualad looks like he's trying to get a hold of himself. It must have been hard in him. He must be feeling sorry for Robin because when he died the poor kid had to lead one of the world's last hopes, that's a lot to ask of a 13 year old. Miss Martian isn't showing any signs of trying to control herself. And I don't blame her, but like I said before I'm better at running away so I do what I'm best at. I quickly run from the room and end up somewhere in the woods where I just lean up against a tree and slowly slide onto the floor.

I stay there just staring into the dark and quiet forest trying to get the images of all my friends dieing out of my head until I hear someone calling my name. I slowly get up and notice how dark it's gotten. I quickly run towards the mountain and notice how far I had actually run. When I reach the mountain I see who was calling my name, it was my uncle Barry. He slowly leads me inside and walks with me to the living room where Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad are currently sitting looking the same as before.

"Are you ok", Barry asks me while I sit down on the couch next to Robin.

"Ya, I'm ok as you can get", I say quietly.

"Well Bats and Canary want you guys to spend the night here so that they can talk to you in the morning so I called your mom so you wouldn't have to and she said it was fine." He says.

"Thanks" I say not looking at him. I'm just thinking that none of us are really gonna get any sleep tonight. Actually I'm not sure about the others but I'm probably not gonna get any sleep for the next few days or even weeks.

I hear the other mentors telling the others something close to what Barry told me and then I hear the computer announce their departure. The silence continues until I hear footsteps coming. I look up and see Superboy with Wolf. Behind them is Megan who looks a little better but not that much. Superboy sits on the edge of the couch that Artemis is sitting on and Wolf lays down at his feet. Megan just goes into the kitchen and starts taking out ingredients. She slowly starts making something then I hear my stomach growl but I ignore it because I don't even wanna eat which is a first for me.

Nobody moves except for Megan who is still cooking. I look up and finally look at where Artemis is… was sitting. I quickly look around and see her heading towards her room. I guess Robin isn't the only ninja here. After a few minutes I hear Aqualad clear his throat.

"One of us is going to have to tell Artemis about everything that happened after her .. death." He says quietly and quickly. I just stare at him because no one is gonna want to do that.

Nobody says everything for another few minutes until Aqualad once again is the one that has to break the silence.

"I think you should do it Wally. You were one of the most affected by her death and if you tell her it might also help you", he says this time taking his time but still keeping his voice low.

"I.. why?... I don't think I can." I finally reply. _That and I don't want to tell her about my extreme reaction to her death _I mentally add.

"I just don't want to and I don't think I can. " I say while standing up. I quickly run away from the living room and into my room, where I lock the door and throw myself on the bed. I stare at the ceiling for I don't know how long. The only thing that stops me from staring is my heavy eyelids. I hear Aqualad knock on my door to tell me that I can eat if I want to. I just ignore it and I also ignore my stomach growl again. I tell myself that I can sneak out later and grab something to eat. I feel my eyes closing and this time I can't stop them. The last thing I think of if the feeling I had when I woke up and found Artemis safe and sound.

* * *

**Hope you likes this chapter. If you have any ideas be glad to share. review. I like getting advice on how to become a better writer. Stay asterious and stick SYBIOSI.**


End file.
